Dancing lessons at school
by Antigone17
Summary: AU: Sweet schoolgirl Rin Matsumoto gets to dance with her teacher Sesshoumaru Taishou during a dance lesson at school... A dance lesson that somehow ends in a storage room and with a lot of FLUFF...


**Disclaimer:** InuYasha is Rumiko Takahashi's

A/N: This is my first try at english InuYasha Fanfiction... I really don't know if it is any good, so I'd really appreciate some feedback!!!

Have fun reading

**Dancing lessons**

March 24 2007

One-shot

Sess/Rin

Rated T

She watched him from the spot in the corner of the sports hall. The whole course was occupied with trying out the new steps and copying what he had demonstrated, but she always just sat on the bench in a corner and watched the lessons. He knew she didn't have a partner since there weren't enough boys and the remaining girls had all paired up in the beginning, but even though he had told them to change partners regularly so that she also got to dance sometimes, she still hadn't moved a single time in 56 minutes or in any other of his dance lessons at that. Either the other girls didn't like her or she didn't participate on purpose. Well, he guessed it was on purpose since he had watched as one of the girls with black hair and blue eyes, Kagome Higurashi, had asked her to share her partner with her and he knew that she was friends with several other, too. Maybe she hadn't agreed because Kagome's partner was also her boyfriend… He wondered how he had ended up with his own half brother as a student. Usually that wouldn't have been a problem, he didn't make any differences between his students, but the situation made him wonder how he could judge InuYasha's performance correctly when his fingers always itched to write down a straight zero points all the time he watched him from his position next to the "dance floor".

"Higurashi!", he called over to the black-haired girl and she turned around questioningly. "No making out in my lessons, please", he said icily and the girl went beet red. "That also goes for you, Mister Taishou", he added venomously and glared at his younger brother who removed his hand from his girlfriend's hips quickly. Why did he have to teach a bunch of immature little brats who had nothing else in mind than having fun? Oh well, he knew exactly how it had happened. After his whole class had failed the sports test last year, and the results hadn't improved at all in the repetition, the headmaster had put him into an 11th grade class to improve his pedagogic methods by preparing an "interesting and hopefully unusual" project with them that would be recorded by another sports teacher to make sure he was taking it seriously.

He glanced over at the empty seat that was usually taken by the young woman who took notes for the report during his lessons. He had only decided on classical dancing because it was something he was good at. And besides, his colleagues seemed to like the idea which was an advantage if he wanted to teach young adults again.

He noticed that most of the pairs had stopped practising and were chatting or laughing. He decided it was time to intervene and clapped two times to get their attention. Even the girl in the corner looked at him openly now. Her brown eyes met his amber ones for a short moment and he suppressed the urge to call her over. Instead, a much more wicked idea popped into his mind.

He smirked before saying aloud: "Since you have all mastered the steps I have demonstrated before, we will add some more. Are there any volunteers who would like to assist me, favourably female ones?" For a moment, there was silence, then all the boys grabbed their partners to prevent them from dashing forward and the other girls started to shriek and put their hands up enthusiastically. He suppressed another smirk and let his eyes trail lazily over his students. He was already used to this kind of reaction. Almost everyday, he found chocolate or love letters on the teacher's desk in front of the blackboard when he entered the classroom - not that he cared.

Then, he suddenly turned around and fixed his eyes on the girl in the corner. He could sense her nervousness as he stepped forward and extended one of his hands, his muscular arms very well visible since just wore a black T-shirt that contrasted his silver white hair and a pair of washed out jeans. It was a sight to behold. "What about you", he addressed her and she met his eyes. To his surprise, she stood up and strode over to him, placing her hand in his larger one. Instantly, he knew that he liked the feeling of those small, slender hand in his. Damn it! She was a student and he shouldn't even think about it. Her brown eyes looked at him inquiringly and he noticed that she had to crane her neck to look into his face. She didn't even come up to his chin and he found it strangely amusing.

He was ripped out of his thoughts abruptly when he noticed that the whole class was watching them. He carefully placed his right hand just below her shoulder blades and she stepped a bit closer into the starting position. He could feel her left hand resting on his shoulder and the tingle of her breath on his neck. "Let's start then", he announced coolly despite the enjoyable sensations, that her closeness evoked.

As soon as he had finished the first few steps, he knew that she wasn't a beginner at all. And suddenly her strange behaviour made sense, too. She was already advanced to judge from her gracious movements and the security of her steps. The music from the CD, he had bought especially for his lessons, played in the background and was torturingly slow so that every single move could be elaborated to its fullest. Her hips were swaying enticingly with each step and her hair brushed his arm as he turned her around. The long, brown tresses were only held by a little clip in the back of her head and he was tempted to open it. Somehow, the girl must have noticed the tension in his movements because she looked up at him as soon as she was with her back to the class and smiled much too sweetly. He liked it anyway and caught himself returning her smile. He almost forgot the steps he had wanted to demonstrate when she captured his eyes with her deep, sparkling ones.

Then, he came back to his senses and guided her a few steps back before pulling her into a turn and towards him. She reacted without a single sign of surprise. She probably knew exactly what he was doing. He would have to ask her where she had learned to dance and how good she was after the lesson. The students who were watching them stood there mouths agape as he guided her from the left to the right and back again in front of him while his arms were positioned on hers around her waist. The girls had envious expressions on their faces and the boys were almost drooling over the idea of doing that with their partners. He just hoped they didn't have the same thoughts that swirled around in his own mind at the moment.

Her back brushed against his chest with every move and the intoxicating scent of her hair sent spirals of want down his body. He didn't understand his own reactions to the girl. Even though she was friends with his brother and his girlfriend and he had met her one or two times or maybe even more often when she had visited them in their mansion, where the whole Taishou family lived, and he had talked to her sometimes, she was still a student and he couldn't possibly want her. She was 16, ten years younger than he, damn it!

He was almost relieved as the song faded out, even though he only released her rather reluctantly. The class came back to life and the chatter and whispers began. "Thank you, Miss Matsumoto", he addressed the girl properly and she went back to her place in the corner silently. He wondered why she wouldn't talk to him. Maybe she was to shy… But then again, if she had been to shy, she wouldn't have agreed to dance with him. And she wouldn't talk so much when she was with her friends or visiting InuYasha. _And she wouldn't have given you THAT look_, he added thoughtfully. She had known exactly what she was doing.

"I expect you all to be able to perform the steps you have learned so far including the new ones by next week", he said loudly. "You may leave."

They still had ten minutes and he usually would have let them practise a bit more, but in his current mood, he knew he wouldn't be able to take his eyes of the girl and he didn't want his students to start rumours. He watched as Kagome and her friends Sango and Ayame, who were quite good at dancing, walked over to where the girl sat.

"Hell, Rin, where did you learn that!? You never told us you could dance!", Ayame shouted and poked her side playfully. "I didn't tell you?", she asked smiling and explained, "My grandmother persuaded me to start a dance class three years ago. And I've instantly fallen in love with my dance teacher so I didn't stop."

His whole attention was focused on the little group that started to move towards the doors to the changing rooms, now. "Really? Is he good-looking?", Sango asked curiously. "I was twelve when I first met him, back then, I thought he was cute, but then he got together with one of the other dance teachers and I buried my crush", she answered grinning.

"But your dancing was soo hot! Did you see Mister Taishou's expression? He was _smiling_!", Ayame blurted out. The girls were passing him, seemingly unaware of the fact that he could hear every single word and he saw her blush. Interesting. "Uh well, guess he was just surprised since I never took part in his lessons", she said.

Well, it was time to end their little conversation. "Miss Matsumoto. I'd like to have a word with you", he said loudly and the girls stopped. She answered the questioning looks of her friends with a shrug and turned around to face him. "You may leave", he addressed them and they walked out of the hall whispering.

"Very well", he said as soon as they were out of sight and went over to close the doors, suppressing the urge to lock them. "Where did you learn to dance?", he asked and sat down next to her on the bench. She didn't look at him as she answered the same that she had told her friends and he didn't like it. "Do you always so blatantly ignore the person you are talking to?", he asked icily and her head snapped up, her eyes instantly meeting his.

Big mistake. He could already feel himself get lost in the brown depths and the light blush on her cheeks didn't help his self control either. Every time he looked into those innocent, determined, and yet a little bit sad eyes, he just wanted to see her smile. And when she smiled and those pert pink lips parted, showing a flash of white teeth, he just wanted to grab her and crash his lips on hers, kissing her breathless. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to be impolite", she said and her voice sounded a little bit amused. He hoped she couldn't read his thoughts.

"I wonder how much they have taught you in those three years", he said, regaining his composure.

"Do you want to find out?" It wasn't a question. She knew his answer already and it angered him. He still wanted though. Standing up in a swift motion, he extended his hand once again and she took it. He pulled her to her feet and to the middle of the hall. The music was still playing and the song was a bit faster.

He started slowly, easy steps and combinations. She followed elegantly as she had before. Swirling her around and pulling her back, one of his hands always touching her, her shoulder, her hand, her back, her waist. The bare skin of her arms brushed his as they danced the steps that he had wanted the class to learn. He felt himself hesitate to let her go again. And even as he did, she still managed to place feather light touches onto his arms and shoulders and back almost coincidentally. But he knew she did it on purpose.

After four dances, he knew he had lost it. His hands were no longer chastely in place, but already started to claim her body in light, gentle caresses. They had lost their rhythm, the music faded into the background and he heard her voice sweetly pronouncing his name. "Sesshoumaru…" She trailed off. He didn't care that he was her teacher and she was his student and that she should have called him "Mister Taishou" and that they should have talked one or two minutes as he had planned and then she should have left and met her friends outside. Now he wished he had locked the door. At least there wouldn't be another class in there for another 45 minutes. He had a physics class starting in five minutes, but he didn't care. His students wouldn't mind some free time either.

She looked up at him and entangled her hands in his hair. His own hands were occupied with caressing her back. Her bright eyes caught his. She smiled _that_ smile. And he couldn't hold back anymore. Leaning down, he captured her lips with his, gently at first, but as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, he parted her lips, ravishing her mouth, tasting her addictive, sweet taste. She responded eagerly, as if she had wanted exactly that all along. His hands found the irritating clip, that prevented her hair from falling freely and he pulled it off, already lost in combing his fingers through those silky, dark tresses that he had wanted to touch since he had first met her, when it hit the floor with a light clink.

What was he even doing? He was a teacher, kissing his student… enjoying it! He knew it was wrong, terribly wrong, but he just couldn't stop, couldn't stop himself from wanting more of her taste. He didn't notice that they had moved until he felt the cool wooden frame of the door that lead to the storage room in his back. At least they weren't plain visible in the middle of the hall anymore. Her small hands found their way under his shirt and trailed over his rippled abdomen up to his chest. He felt the tingling sensation of her touch and the tightness of his pants clearly. They parted as he helped her to pull off his shirt and he noticed that he was already panting heavily. "We… we shouldn't do this…", he said, his voice a husky whisper. She looked him directly into the eyes. "I don't care", she answered breathily and he thought that it was enough as justification. Then she was in his arms again, flush against his body, her hips ever so slightly grinding against his own. It was almost a bit like dancing. Just not classical. He knew that soon he wouldn't be able to stop anymore, but he wanted her. Badly. Now.

In one swift motion, he switched positions, pushing her back against the doorframe, kissing her roughly on the lips once again before trailing hot open-mouthed kisses down her jaw line and neck to her shoulders, that were still covered by that damn shirt. He would have to remove that. She seemed to notice his intentions and let him pull it over her head. It joined his own shirt on the floor and he continued his torturingly slow path along her collarbone, while his hands were exploring her newly exposed skin. A small moan escaped her lips and he smirked. He felt her hands trailing down his sides to his hips and slowly to his thighs before she started to unbutton his jeans. Feisty little one.

He stopped his ministrations to look into her face. A lovely blush crept up in her cheeks as she met his eyes and for a moment, the world could have stopped spinning and he wouldn't have cared. Those sparkling brown eyes shone with more than attraction or plain lust. An indescribable feeling washed over him as he understood what it was.

_Love._

His little Rin was in love with him. His little, sweet Rin. _His _Rin. And he knew he enjoyed how that sounded. He wanted her for himself, her innocence, her smile, her lips, her laughs, _herself_.

Slowly, almost painfully so, he cupped her cheek with one of his large hands and entwining his fingers in the dark brown locks of hair, that cascaded down her shoulders, he leaned in and placed a feather light kiss on her lightly parted lips. She shuddered. He felt the fluttering sensation in the pit of his stomach. Warm. He felt incredibly warm. Another chaste, gentle kiss. She licked her lips, smiling. Her hands were locked behind his back and he leaned in again and again, always just a little bit longer, a little bit deeper.

_You are so beautiful_, he thought, _completely_, and he tried to tell her without saying it. She smiled and he knew that she understood. As their lips connected once again, just caressing, melting into each others, the door to the changing rooms suddenly flew open, loud voices echoing in the empty sports hall. "Oh gods", she whispered as she tried to find her shirt, "It's Kagome!"

"Rin? Where are you?", Kagome's voice came from the hall and he heard approaching steps. "Maybe they have already left", another voice suggested. That would be Sango's. By now, they were both fully clothed again and tried to think of a solution. He was just glad, that at least the CD had stopped playing after the last song. "You'll go first and tell them I've already left!", she whispered and he was just about to step out of the storage room when they heard another voice. "Ya know, she must be here since her things are still in the changing room", Ayame mused aloud. "Shit", he cursed and joined Rin behind the cupboard next to the door. "What are we going to do now!?" Her voice sounded almost a bit panicky. "Calm down", he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You will walk out and tell them you had to bring something in here. Tell them I left you here with the task to clean up or something, they won't suspect anything since I'm not known as the most friendly teacher anyways." He inhaled the scent of her hair once again before urging her to get up and leave before they found them.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru is still here, too, I wonder what that fucking half brother of mine wanted with her", InuYasha said. This time, Rin froze in midstep and dropped back beside Sesshoumaru. "Maybe", Kagome started, and they both knew, nothing good could come of it, when she used that anxiously excited tone, "Maybe, they have a forbidden student-teacher relationship and right now they are-" "Oh shut up, Kagome, you've just read too many romance novels and Rin would never fall for a cold-blooded bastard like Sesshoumaru!", InuYasha interrupted her and the steps came closer. "Let's just check the storage room and if she isn't there, we go without her, I'm hungry!"

The end. He didn't know how to talk himself out of that. There was no way, his stupid half brother and his friends wouldn't get suspicious if they found them together, hidden behind a cupboard in the storage room. Then, the door that they had left half open, opened completely and with a deafening crash, the whole cupboard fell over, emptying its contents into the doorway. InuYasha cursed and he heard Rin's voice as he coughed from the dust.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Mister Taishou! I just wanted to put the-" "I would dearly suggest, that you clean up that mess, instantly, Miss Matsumoto or I'll have to report that incident to the headmaster", he interrupted her, clearly annoyed while brushing off the dirt that covered his black shirt. Hell, was that close… If she hadn't been so quick-witted - or maybe desperate - they would have been caught.

"Rin? Are you in there?", InuYasha asked, switching on the light. The dust had settled and the whole storage room was covered in grey and about hundred balls of different sizes had fallen out of the cupboard. Of course, they had rolled off into every corner of the little room. "Y-yes", he heard her answer and noticed that she had walked over to the door. "Don't tell me…", InuYasha croaked incredulously as he registered the whole extent of destruction. "I'm sorry", she said teary eyed. "You should be", Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly as always and stepped out of the room and into the hall. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes and I expect you to be finished with cleaning then. I suggest, you ask your friends for help", he called back over his shoulder and walked over to his bag. As the door fell shut behind him, the girls stormed into the storage room, just to stop dead as they caught sight of the chaos.

"Please help me! You know, he will kill me if I'm not ready when he comes back!", she cried and Kagome hugged her, instantly overtook by one of her best character traits, her willingness to help. Thank goodness some things never changed. "Of course, we will help you, right InuYasha?", she said and InuYasha simply shrugged. "Yeah, right", he said and together they started to collect the balls. "How did that even happen?", Ayame asked while dusting off the other cupboards. "Well, first, he asked me how I had learned dancing." _And then I persuaded him to have a dance with me and we ended up making out in the storage room. And because we couldn't let you find out, since he is a teacher and InuYasha's brother and it would have been totally embarrassing, I pushed the cupboard over as a distraction._ "And then he spotted a ball in a corner and told me to put it into the storage room. Of course, the cupboard was locked and I told him", she continued. "He came over and opened it and I was just putting the ball onto the top shelf, when you said my name and I stumbled over my feet and crashed into the cupboard. Which fell over. And that's when you found us. I think, Sesshoumaru was really pissed." She sighed. InuYasha, Kagome and Sango looked positively convinced. Ayame frowned. She didn't say anything though and Rin hoped, she didn't suspect anything.

They had just closed the doors of the cupboard and hid the last piece of wood that had splintered from the impact behind a mat when he entered the hall again. They came out of the storage room and Rin looked at her feet guiltily to hide the bright blush that spread on her cheeks. She almost couldn't believe that she had been kissing and touching and tasting him half an hour before. "I see you are finished", he stated coolly and glanced into the storage room to make sure it was in an acceptable condition before turning around to scold Rin again. "I hope this was the last time that you decided to destroy half of the school's sports equipment, Miss Matsumoto. You will have one hour detention with me after school to make sure, you got it", he said realising too late that he was already imagining taking her on his desk. Not that he planned on doing so. He would be gentle, careful for her. He didn't want her just for having fun.

"Yes, Mister Taishou", she mumbled, still looking at her feet. "Do you always so blatantly ignore the person you are talking to?", he asked, fully aware that he was repeating his question from before their little dance. She looked up slowly and he suppressed a satisfied smirk as he noticed that her cheeks were tinted a lovely shade of red. He sent her a seductive glance from his amber eyes and turned around already revelling in entertaining fantasies. If just those other brats hadn't been there…

"That was close, I really thought, he'd give me three years of detention", Rin sighed. "Me too", Kagome admitted and smiled. "But since he hasn't, let's go celebrate your luck with burgers and coke!" "Finally something to eat!" InuYasha grinned and kissed his girlfriend lightly on the lips.

They left the sports hall and made their way into town to use the remaining time of their lunch break for eating.

At three in the afternoon, she finally arrived at his office. He had been typing on his laptop when she knocked at the door. "You may enter", he said and waited until she had closed the doors behind her before looking up. A smile crept up on his face and he let it slip. "Hello", she said timidly. "Nice weather today", she added. "Would you like to spend the remaining time of your detention outside?", he asked her with a seductive smile that promised a lot of nice things. "Y-yes", she stuttered and he grabbed his keys and bag before pushing her out of his office and locking the door. They didn't talk while walking through the empty corridors of the school building. He had already a nice place in mind to sit down with her.

They exited through the back doors and walked around the building until they reached the school garden that was shadowed by a big willow tree. It was a nice spot for having lunch or enjoying a nap in warm spring afternoons and most of the students spent a lot of time there since the rest of the school yard was of concrete and not very inviting.

By now, it was totally empty. Most of the students had already left and those who had still lessons would go home to do their homework or meet their friends. He had been sitting between the roots of the big tree many times, working or just thinking in the afternoon. He liked the silence.

"I knew we would come here", she said behind him and he noticed that he had stopped. He turned around and looked into her eyes for a long time without saying anything. Auburn highlights played on her dark hair in the sunlight. She was beautiful. Maybe she thought the same about him because she let her eyes wander over his face and body blushing once again. He hoped she would never loose her innocence even when she was with him. He hoped he wouldn't soil her purity. But he would never hurt her intentionally. He would never let anything happen to her. His little Rin, who he had watched for so long without realising it. _I love you_, he thought and hoped he would be able to tell her one day.

But for now, he would just be with her. He caressed her cheek tenderly and rested his forehead against hers so that their black and white tresses mingled. She smiled at him openly, warmly, sweetly, as she had when he had kissed her for the first time, several hours before. He didn't know that he had lacked something. Until he saw that special smile. Until now.

Pulling her into his arms, he placed a chaste kiss on her lips and they stayed like that, just looking into each others eyes, holding each other. He knew it was wrong. But it felt right, and he didn't want that feeling to end. "My sweet, little Rin Matsumoto", he whispered into her ear and she smiled brightly. "My not-so-emotionless-anymore beloved Sesshoumaru", she answered and he felt her fingers combing through his hair. She seemed quite fond of it. As he was fond of her.

"Oh my god, Ayame, I'll never doubt you again!", Kagome shrieked and InuYasha hastily silenced her by placing his hand over her mouth. "Hush, Kags, or they'll hear!" Sango looked almost horror-striken, while Ayame grinned smugly. "I told you something was amiss with that strange storage room thing", she whispered as they peered over a row of bushes hidden in the shadow of the old widow. "I don't understand what she sees in him", InuYasha mumbled and released his girlfriend. "But they are so sweet", she said excitedly and he considered silencing her again, this time with a kiss. He did.

"Well, it's still strange to see Rin so much more mature and Sesshoumaru so much more emotional", Sango stated calmly and Ayame nodded. "Maybe that is exactly why they ended up like this", she said with a smile and gestured the others to retreat.

Before they ran around the corner of the building, InuYasha looked back over his shoulder and paused for a moment. The two stood there in the middle of the garden, lips locked sweetly.

And hell… for a moment, he felt happy for his brother. Which was a very rare occurrence. Maybe Ayame was right, he thought, and glancing back for a last time before leaving, he _knew_ she was. Damn it!


End file.
